


One Step At A Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sensory Deprivation, Slash, Sleep/Sleeping, Sleeping Together, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having nightmares about the sensory deprivation tank, He had one so bad, That it woke up Danny. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna. be a good one!!!!*





	One Step At A Time:

*Summary: Steve was having nightmares about the sensory deprivation tank, He had one so bad, That it woke up Danny. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna. be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett woke up in a cold sweat. He kept dreaming that he died in the sensory deprivation tank, while he was being held captive by Kang. The Five-O Commander actually thought that Wo Fat was alive, & he killed him.

“Are you okay ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked, as he woke up to his lover’s distress, & abrupt waking up. The Blond knew what it was about, & he was getting a little bit worried.

“I am okay, I still think that sometimes that the op would’ve gone bad, You wouldn’t find me in time, I am scared that we wouldn’t have this anymore”, The Former Seal confessed, as Danny cuddled, & snuggled against him.

“As long as we are together, We will be fine, We will take one step at a time, You will not be alone”, Danny said, as he kissed him on top of his head. Steve knew that was true, cause Danny is right, & never lies to him, He fell asleep feeling much better.

The End.


End file.
